gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X52T Skuld Norn Gundam
ZGMF-X52T Skuld Norn Gundam is the successor to Destiny Gundam. It is piloted by Shinn Asuka and Mayu Asuka. Technology and Combat Characteristics Skuld Norn Gundam is designed to be a general-purpose mobile suit with overwhelming mobility that can easily adapt to different combat requirements. Black Hole Accelerator Black Hole Accelerator is one of many technologies three ship alliance acquired on the alien ship. It has a stabilized ultra-mini spinning black hole that will last for trillions of years. A ball-shaped electromagnetic reflector is constructed around the tiny black hole and out of its gravity zone. When the accelerator is started, an electromagnetic wave is shot at the ergosphere, a region outside of the event horizon that spins the space and time in it, of the black hole. The electromagnetic wave is able to harvest kinetic energy from ergosphere and leave it. It would then bounce back on the reflector and go back into the ergosphere, where it will be accelerated again and bounced back. The electromagnetic reflector will then open to release the energy, which will be harvested by a special ring, and turned into electricity. Specific detail about the ring is unknown. The Black hole accelerator on Skuld Norn Gundam suffers from overheating that would potentially cause the electromagnetic reflector to melt and thus cause the mobile suit to lose power and switch to backup battery, which only lasts 10 minutes. The electromagnetic wave shooter would be switched off in order to keep the mobile suit safe from explosion. It is known that At most time, this mobile suit operates at a safe output of around 18000 kW. Full potential can only be accessed through overdrive mode, which has a safe time of 10 minutes per time. After overdrive mode, the output is limited to 9000 kW to reduce heat faster for around 15 minutes. This problem expose Skuld Norn Gundam in danger because most Mobile suit in P.R. are equipped with Hyper-Deuterion Reactor and is able to output 7000 kW. Ace Units such as Judgement Gundam with 2 Hyper-Deuterion Reactors will Operate regularly at 22000 kW Voiture Paix Propulsion and communication system Voiture Paix is mostly same with its predecessor, Voiture Lumiere. It also releases Paix Particle which is able to transmit human Brainwaves. This feature can only be used when a person's SEED level has reached the maximum. This system is essential in Operation Exodus since it allows human to reach a total understanding and thus stop wars once and for all. The ability to transmit and receive brainwaves make the suit vulnerable to attack on the pilot's Brain. This For example, one could spread a quantum computer virus that can cause physical pain on the pilot himself, make him or her unable to continue operating the mobile suits. Buddy System Buddy system allows 2 mobile suits to fight together to bring out their full potential. Its Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System allows Skuld Norn Gundam to hack into the unmanned mobile suits around it, and use them as subordinates during battle. Quantum Computer Virus Transmission system Different from the version used on Testament Gundam, Quantum Computer Virus Transmission system on Skuld Norn Gundam is used to hack into the AI system and make them subordinates with the Buddy System. It's useless toward ace units since they are equipped with better security system. Armaments VOBAR VOBAR, stands for Variable Output Beam Assault Rifle, can switch between Assault mode and regular mode to accommodate different ranges of combat needs. Assault mode has a higher rate of shots and a lower output per shot. Regular mode has a lower rate of shots, just as fast as the beam rifle on Destiny Gundam, and higher output per shot. These can be stored in the wing unit when they are not in use. They can also combine into one long rifle to shoot long and create huge damage to the target, but it's not as accurate as VOBSR. VOBSR VOBSR, stands for Variable Output Bean Sniper Rifle, is essentially the same as VOBAR, but it replaces Sniper mode with the Assault mode, meaning that it can shoot extremely high output beams with extremely high precision, but it will take longer to recharge for the next shot. Anti-Ship Sword